Krypto the Superdog (TV Series)
:"The sun! It's so yellow! I can see in color! ''" ::--'Krypto' Summary '''Krypto the Superdog' is an American animated television series produced by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation, based on the DC Comics character Krypto. The program premiered on Cartoon Network on March 25, 2005. The series itself is aimed towards a younger demographic than most other DC Comics adapted cartoons, and does not take place within the same internal continuity as Justice League, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman or event Teen Titans. The series also introduces the character of Kevin Whitney, a young boy who adopts Krypto and shares in many of his adventures. Notable DC Comics characters make guest appearances throughout the series including, Superman, Ace the Bathound and Streaky the Supercat. Principal Cast * Samuel Vincent as the voice of Krypto * Alberto Ghisi as the voice of Kevin Whitney Supporting Cast * Michael Dangerfield as the voice of Superman * Brian Dobson as the voice of Lex Luthor * Scott McNeil as the voice of Ace the Bathound * Nicole Bouma as the voice of Snooky Wookums * Michael Dobson as the voice of Bulldog * Ellen Kennedy as the voice of Brainy Barker * Brian Drummond as the voice of Streaky the cat * Peter Kelamis as the voice of Tail Terrier * Dale Wilson as the voice of Paw Pooch * Nicole Oliver as the voice of Mrs. Whitney * Kelly Sheridan as the voice of Mammoth Mutt * Terry Klassen as the voice of Tusky Husky * Mark Oliver as the voice of Mekanikat * Dale Wilson as the voice of Paw Pooch Episodes Season One * Krypto's Scrypto (Part I) * Krypto's Scrypto (Part II) * Super-Flea * A Bug's Strife * Meet the Dog Stars * The Streaky Story * Diaper Madness * Feline Fatale * Dog-Gone Kevin * The Dark Hound Strikes * My Pet Boy * Dem Bones * Bat Hound for a Day * Dogbot * Old Dog, New Tricks * Talk to the Animals * My Uncle the Superhero * Top Dog * Puss in Space Boots * Teeny Tiny Trouble * Dogbot to the Rescue * Bad Bailey * Bat Hound's Bad Luck * Circus of the Dog Stars * The Living End * The Dog Days of Winter * Bad Hair Day * The Cat and the Bat * Melanie's Monkey * Funny Business * Now You See Him... * Bones of Contention * Superdog? Who's Superdog * The Good Life * Streaky's Super Cat Tale * The New Recruit * Up, Up and Away * Dinosaur Time * Puppy Problems * Switching Sides * Leaf of Absence * Big Sister * Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars * A Dog's Life * Stray for a Day * Ruffled Feathers * Bat Hound and the Robin * Furry Fish * Tusky's Tooth * When Penguins Fly * Storybook Holiday (Part I) * Storybook Holiday (Part II) Season Two * Kids in Capes * Attack of the Virtual Vegetables * Mechani-Bot * Stretch-O Mutt to the Rescue * Growing Pains * K-9 Crusader * Andrea Finds Out * Magic Mutts * Reptile Round-Out * Streaky's Field Trip * Pied Pussycat Piper * Solar Specs * Toom Many Cooks * Join the Club * Bailey's Back * Streaky's Inner Struggle * Face Time * Catopia * The Parrot and the Pirates * Robbie's Return Notes Trivia Related Articles * Ace the Bathound * Superman * Krypto the Superdog External Links * Krypto the Superdog article at Wikipedia * Krypto the Superdog at TV.com * Krypto the Superdog at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Krypto the Superdog at Kids WB References Category:Dogs Category:Animated Series Category:Superman TV Series Category:Krypto the Superdog (TV Series) Category:Television Series